


Caught the Cat's Eye

by lily8007



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily8007/pseuds/lily8007
Summary: Two women who love and are quite vexed by Bruce Wayne happen to cross paths at a Wayne gala.  Then later at an opera, which Bruce attends with (yet another) woman. Cats love starting trouble; trouble is a Demon's stock in trade. And the most trouble they could possibly cause Bruce and each other hinges on being attracted to one another.Or, "If you can't choose, Bruce, you'll lose - both of them, to each other."BlameAlGhulfor this one, she gave me the plotbunny.





	1. Chapter 1

Was it really a  _ Wayne _ gala if Mr. Bruce Wayne was not in attendance?  Selina Kyle wondered that, and chuckled to herself.  Didn’t matter, to her. The place was full of lovely marks, and the hidden compartment in her clutch was slowly filling with diamonds and platinum as she moved among the crowd.

A flash of something shimmery caught her eye, and she turned to see a gorgeous woman moving through the crowd.  She didn’t look out of place here, not precisely - her jewelry alone proclaimed that she was just as wealthy, if not more so, than all the dowdy old matrons with their anniversary gifts dangling from wrists and ears.  Yet this woman wore emeralds, in  _ this _ crowd, and of a cut and depth of color that made all the diamonds look like boring glass.

The woman was young, around Selina’s age, in a crowd that skewed older as money often did.  And she was heart-stoppingly beautiful. Deep brunette hair, worn loose and wavy down her back in what had to be conscious defiance of every perfectly-coiffed updo in the place.  High cheekbones, dark eyes, a regal profile, and a sensual mouth slicked with matte oxblood. Her skin was on the dark side of tawny, another contrast to the mostly-pale or fake-tanned crowd, and she wore a white dress that set it off gloriously.  It was the diaphanous floor-length skirt, sheer except for touches of silver, that had caught Selina’s eye, moving with each stride to disclose an astonishing length of absolutely gorgeous leg.

And she really needed to keep her mind on business if she didn’t want to be caught staring.  Still, this woman moved like she owned the room, the differences between her and the rest of the crowd merely serving to make them a bland backdrop for her.  Too, there was something about her stride that spoke to Selina’s alter ego, some inherently feline grace, though in this woman’s case it was more leopard than housecat.

Selina caught her mind wandering again, and made herself move on.  Those were  _ very _ nice emeralds though… 

 

…

 

In the end, she couldn’t resist.  Selina found her way over to the beauty in the white dress while the latter stopped by the champagne fountain.  “Love the dress,” she said breezily.

The other woman looked her over, from Selina’s close-cropped black hair to the little black dress that hugged her curves.  Her gaze lingered at Selina’s throat, on the elegant choker she’d worn, and she replied with the faintest hint of an accent, “Thank you.  That sapphire necklace is beautiful.”

Selina took a glass of champagne and stepped conspiratorially close.  “Are we the only women here who aren’t trying to keep DeBeers in business all by ourselves?  I swear, the amount of diamonds some of them are wearing, it’s just gauche.”

She got a fleeting smile of agreement before some young trust fund boy in a tailored suit interrupted, still trying to decide which one of them he wanted to ask to dance, but that was time enough for Selina.  She’d love the whole set, but the emerald bracelet she slipped off the other woman’s wrist would have to be enough.

 

…

 

A couple more watches, bracelets, even earrings when she felt like challenging herself, and one particularly gaudy ring that the wearer kept flashing around, which Selina took solely to find out if it was actually real, or just a good cubic zirconia.  The setting would be worth something, at least, but that theft might be discovered, so it was time for Selina to leave.

She let herself quietly out the back, planning to circle around and catch a ride further down the road.  She never brought a car to these events, in case she had to leave abruptly; leaving evidence behind wasn’t her style.  And for a woman who made a sleek black dress look as good as she did, Selina never had trouble finding someone to play chauffeur.

Her plans skidded to a halt ten steps from the back patio, as a low voice in the dark declared, “You have something that belongs to me.”

Selina paused, and turned with a smile.  “That’s a new pickup line, but I kinda like it.  Go on?”

The woman in the white dress stepped out of the shadow of one of decorative hedges, and oh yes, her gait was definitely predatory.  “Charming. Give me back the bracelet you stole.”

“Me?” Selina asked, and knew she looked utterly innocent when she said it.  She’d walked past cops and museum guards and Interpol officers on the strength of that look.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m sure Wayne’s got a lost and found, though. Maybe check there?”

She had to take a step back as the other woman closed the distance, checking the periphery.  No witnesses around, she’d chosen her moment to leave, and if it came to it, she could bolt back inside.  To that end, she started sidling toward the door.

“You were the only one who could have taken it,” the other woman said, her voice still low and musical.  “I watched you liberate a few items from the rest of the guests, as well.”

“Are you calling me a thief?” Selina said, letting herself sound offended.  A little closer, and she could make a run for the door.

“You seem a cut above the average pickpocket,” the other woman replied, and without any hint of warning in her body language or voice, she lunged.

Selina was  _ fast _ though, and she made a break for it, only to find out the other woman was faster.  Her wrist was snatched, and damn, the woman knew martial arts, because that was a  _ very _ effective joint lock that quickly had Selina smacked up against a column, her face pressed to cool marble by a hand wound into her hair, and her own right hand twisted up behind her back high enough to make her shoulder ache warningly.

The other leaned into her, effectively pinning her there, and Selina could’ve gone for the mace in her clutch … if she hadn’t dropped it the moment she was grabbed.  Never get caught with the goods, that was rule number one. She had a couple other options, still, but this woman didn’t seem interested in outing her as a thief, so for now she’d play it by ear.  If all else failed, she could scream, and have a couple partygoers come investigate. Or use the tiny ceramic blade hidden in one of her own rings - on her free hand, luckily - to dissuade her attacker.  Bloodshed was always a last resort, though.

The other woman spoke softly, close to her ear.  “Tell me where my bracelet is, or I will be forced to go looking for it.”

Selina grinned.  Maybe she had a way through this.  “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

She actually chuckled at that, but tugged Selina’s wrist up a little higher, making her bite her lip and stand on tiptoe to try to relieve the pressure.  “I am not interested in games, thief.”

“I don’t have it,” Selina said, which was  _ technically _ true.

An annoyed sigh, and the hand in her hair let go, only to conduct a surprisingly thorough frisking.  She waited until the other woman was checking her bra to say, in a calculatedly breathless tone, “Most people buy me a drink first…” 

That earned her another quiet laugh, despite not finding anything incriminating.  “If you hadn’t stolen something I value, perhaps. Now,  _ where _ is my bracelet?”

“Would you believe I have no idea?” Selina replied, because again, technically it was somewhere on the grass, but a red clutch was hard to see in the dark.

She could, however, see the gleam of steel in the moonlight as the other woman brought her free hand up to Selina’s eye level.  That was a  _ much _ bigger knife than she would’ve imagined anyone could conceal in that dress.  And when Selina gasped at the sight of it, the other tucked it under her chin, the blade’s cold kiss against her pulse making her go very still.

“Obviously you dropped everything you stole the moment you thought yourself apprehended,” she said, in conversational tones.  “Let me be clear. I do not care in the slightest about your other thefts. Anyone who does not pay attention to their belongings and their surroundings deserves to be made a fool by the likes of you.  Give me my bracelet, and I will release you. But I will not let you steal from me and live. Is that understood?”

“It’s in my purse,” Selina said, because this stopped being amusing when she realized the woman was armed.  “And I dropped that when you came at me. So I hope you have a flashlight, or finding it’s gonna be a bitch.”

She made a little  _ ‘tt’ _ noise of irritation, and released Selina, who made a show of rubbing her wrenched shoulder.  She stalked away, the white dress looking ethereal in the moonlight, and began searching the ground methodically.  Selina did the same, cautiously; she’d rather find the clutch first than let her get her hands on it. “Who  _ are _ you, anyway?” she asked.

“Someone who is never just a mark,” came the curt reply.

The light came on then, and both of them straightened, wincing in the brightness.  Alfred Pennyworth stood at the back door, looking at them both dubiously. “Miss Kyle?  Miss Heed? May I be of assistance?”

“It’s no trouble, Alfred,” Selina said breezily.  “I came out for some fresh air, but I dropped my purse, and Miss Heed was nice enough to help me look for it.  Thank you, though, I see it now.”

Unfortunately it was closer to Miss Heed, who picked up the clutch with a triumphant smile.  “Let me walk you to your car, Miss Kyle. You seem a trifle unsteady, and I would hate for you to lose such a valuable purse again.  Thank you, Alfred.”

At least she wasn’t going to knife Selina in front of the butler.  Selina ground her teeth, but she wasn’t going to let this woman see her irritation.  Instead she put on a sunny smile and linked her arm through Miss Heed’s elbow. “So very kind of you,” she purred, savoring the surprised look in those dark eyes. 

Once they were out of Alfred’s line of sight, the other woman stopped, unzipping the clutch.  “A hidden compartment. Clever,” she remarked, and fished out her own bracelet by feel. And then handed it over, raising an eyebrow.  “I believe someone had already remarked on a missing ring as I left. You had best make your getaway, thief.”

“Glad to, Miss Heed,” Selina said cheerfully.  “Don’t forget, you owe me a drink.” She dropped a salacious wink and headed out, leaving the other woman shaking her head at her insouciance.


	2. Chapter 2

Talia had purchased box seats for this symphony, but she was not looking at the orchestra.  Instead her eyes were fixed on another box halfway around the theater, where Bruce Wayne sat with some blonde socialite.  She was quietly furious, waiting for him to meet her gaze, but for once he seemed entirely blind to the weight of her stare.

A faint rustle behind her, and she came alert without appearing to move.  Talia al Ghul could _never_ afford to let down her guard entirely.  She got a whiff of feminine perfume, and then turned slightly to see a familiar face, currently wearing an amused smirk - and a dark green sheath dress that played up her eyes.  “Selina Kyle,” she said matter-of-factly, having researched the thief since their first meeting.

Again, that irreverent smile as the thief took the seat beside her.  Talia herself had worn burgundy embroidered in silver this time, and sat such that crossing her knees highlighted the high split in the skirt.  “Talia Heed,” Selina said, “or should I say al Ghul? I take it you’re here for the same reason I am?”

“I wonder where you get your information,” Talia murmured.  “I am here because I enjoy Hadyn. I don’t recall inviting you.”

The thief glanced at her program almost dismissively.  “Yes, well, I have connections too. And there are only so many women at a Wayne gala who showed up armed.  Funny thing, no one actually _says_ ‘assassin’ when they talk about you.  But it’s everywhere in the shape of what they don’t say.”

A pause, and she grinned, eyes sparkling.  “Cats don’t wait for an invitation, you know.  And in lieu of that drink you owe me, I thought we might enjoy the symphony together.  Although I’m more a fan of Liszt, myself.”

“If you lay one hand on my jewelry, I will take that very personally,” Talia informed her, amused despite herself.  Very few people were not intimidated by her, and of them, the main one was currently smiling at something his witless and pretty companion had just said.

“I’m here for pleasure, not business,” Selina said, and rested a slender hand on Talia’s knee.  “Speaking of where I’ll lay my hands… You want a surefire way of getting Bruce’s attention?”

“If I want his attention, I am perfectly capable of getting it without your assistance,” Talia said, but she found herself intrigued by Selina’s boldness.

“Oh, I bet you are,” Selina chuckled, and across the theater Bruce _finally_ noticed just who was staring at him.  Talia saw him go utterly still, and she smiled slowly.

Selina, of course, lifted her other hand in a brief wave.  Even on short acquaintance, Talia was learning that the thief could not resist pushing her luck.  So it did not surprise her when Selina trailed her fingertips up Talia’s thigh. Even at this distance, she could read shock in the line of Bruce’s shoulders, and smiled.  Perhaps this could be fun, after all.

She let the thief do as she would, watching Bruce and listening to the music and showing no other reaction, even as Selina traced the embroidered hem of her gown, and slipped her fingers just slightly higher beneath it.  

And then stilled.  Talia could guess why, and managed to suppress her amusement to just a wicked smile.

After a moment, Selina said, “So I was thinking of stealing your garter and planting it on him without him knowing I’d ever been that close.  I like a challenge, you know. But that is an actual _gun_ strapped to your thigh.  Who brings a gun to the symphony?”

“What part of ‘assassin’ did you not understand?” Talia murmured.

“Are you going to shoot someone tonight?” Selina asked, sounding more curious than dismayed.

Talia scoffed.  “Please. That is a derringer, accurate only at close range.  If I had a target here, I would be on a nearby rooftop with a Dragunov.  No, I had not _intended_ to shoot someone tonight, but that does not mean I might not have to do so.  It’s always best to have insurance … perhaps in case of overly handsy suitors.”

Interestingly, Selina didn’t move her hand, still toying with the hem of the dress.  “You were the one who got handsy, the last time we met.”

“You could have told me where the bracelet was,” Talia replied.  “One almost wonders if you _wanted_ to be searched.”

“Oh, I don’t mind being felt up by an attractive woman,” Selina laughed.  “Apparently neither do you, since I haven’t been shot or stabbed yet. Also, have you noticed that poor Bruce is about to have apoplexy over there?”

She had, actually, though Talia thought he was more disturbed by the notion of them talking than by the Cat’s ostentatious flirting.  “If you’re merely attempting to make him jealous, _leave_.  I have no desire to be anyone’s pawn.  Least of all yours.”

“Oh, I’m not _that_ desperate for his attention either,” Selina laughed, resuming her leisurely petting.  Which, little though Talia would admit it, really was rather delightful. The thief leaned closer, and murmured, “Much as I love the symphony, I think I’d rather have that drink.  What do you say you and I skip out during intermission and find a nice quiet bar?”

She really was persistent - and quite attractive in her own right.  Wouldn’t the best revenge for her Beloved’s wandering ways be to steal away with his other paramour?  Talia let herself smile, and turned to whisper in Selina’s ear, “Be careful, Cat. I may just ruin you for him.”

A soft, merry laugh was her answer.  “I was planning to do the same to you.”

 

…

 

At intermission, they adjourned to a cocktail bar Selina recommended.  It was quiet, with low lighting and a long curved bar of well-polished mahogany.  Talia ordered a very dry martini with a twist of lime, and the Cat seconded it. They took their drinks to a booth, where Selina slid cozily up to her side.  “I just knew you were the martini type,” she teased. “It’s that whole ‘Bond girl’ vibe. Surprised you didn’t order it shaken, not stirred.”

“Shaking bruises the gin,” Talia told her, sipping her drink.  The bartender had mixed it perfectly, balancing a splash of vermouth against the gin’s juniper and floral notes.

Selina chuckled, sipping her own.  “You weren’t kidding about _dry_.  Let me guess, you drink scotch on the rocks, too, don’t you?”

“Or scotch with a splash of water,” Talia told her.  “I never drink Scotch younger than I am, though. I suppose you drink cosmos?”

Laughing, Selina smirked at her.  “What’s wrong with liking your drinks to _taste_ good?  I won’t turn down a margarita or a daiquiri, either.  You do know drinking is supposed to be fun, right?”

“I drink to relax.  Or in company. ‘Fun’ is not something I tend to pursue, Cat,” Talia replied with obvious disdain.

“You should,” Selina advised.  “Next round’s on me, and we’re getting something with fruit and an umbrella in it.  Or maybe a Sex on the Beach.”

“How horrifying,” Talia laughed.  “I’ll have to see to it that you never make it to the bar for that round, then.”

She’d been planning to make the first overt move, here; it would not do for the Cat to think her hesitant, when Talia was typically the initiator in matters sexual.  And it _was_ very satisfying to quiet that taunting mouth with an unexpected kiss.

Selina made a little sound of surprise that faded into a happy hum, returning the kiss with equal fervor.  She’d glossed her lips with something sweet, a hint of that softening the taste of gin, and Talia decided she liked the contrast.  She leaned closer, running a hand through Selina’s glossy black hair.

The Cat lived up to her name, purring softly and leaning into her.  Talia deepened the kiss as Selina slid an arm around her waist, not pulling back until they were both breathless.  “Oh, you might just be the best bad decision I’ve made all year,” Selina murmured, and kissed the curve of her jaw.

She _was_ awfully pushy, which Talia rather liked in a lover, boldness to match her own.  She was framing a response to that teasing remark when Selina kissed her neck, teeth barely grazing her pulse, and a soft growl of arousal hummed in her throat.  “You may be worth the annoyance you’ve caused me,” Talia finally said.

“Oh, I know exactly what I’m worth,” Selina whispered, breath ghosting along Talia’s neck.  It made her shiver involuntarily, and she felt the Cat’s lips curve in a smile. “Is the big bad assassin _ticklish_?”

Talia nuzzled in to nip at Selina’s collar, making the Cat gasp softly.  “Not hardly,” she murmured.

Of course, she had to up the ante, and Selina kissed the velvety spot just below her ear.  And then nibbled gently at her earlobe, a sighing breath curling around the shell of her ear, and that _was_ ticklish, damn her.  Talia pulled back, the faintest pinch of the Cat’s teeth, and then that taunting voice again.  “Of course not, you’re much too scary for that.”

Talia growled under her breath in Arabic about the insouciance of cats, and even as Selina drew away, hiding her smirk behind her hand, Talia decided to cast subtlety aside.  This appeared to be the kind of bar where the staff and other patrons turned a blind eye to anything that remained reasonably quiet, so why not? She stole the other woman’s lips in a searing kiss, and rucked up the sheath dress in caressing her thigh.

It would not have gone much further than that - public flirtation was one thing, but intimacy deserved privacy - yet Talia still resented the interruption when her peripheral vision registered someone approaching.  She sat back, aware that her eyes were bright and her breath quickened, also seeing that she’d thoroughly smeared Selina’s lipstick and left the other woman rather starry-eyed.

The intruder was, of course, Bruce.  He looked utterly shocked to find them there, even more so in this situation, and finally managed to say, “What are you _doing_?”

“Trying to get laid,” Selina snarked at him, leaning familiarly against Talia’s shoulder.  “Seems gentlemen prefer blondes, us brunettes have to look elsewhere.”

“You are not welcome at the moment, Beloved,” Talia told him, letting him hear her voice low and rough and musical as it had been in bed with him.  “Do be kind enough not to interrupt. Particularly not if your little socialite is waiting in the car.”

He flushed at that, and Selina laughed softly.  “Hate to tell you this, babe, but she’s a better kisser than you.  And I bet she knows _just_ how to treat a cat, don’t you, Talia?”

“Don’t be vulgar,” Talia warned.  “That comparison works in most languages.”

Selina just grinned.  “You said it, not me,” she laughed.  “Seriously, though, three’s a crowd. I think it’s time we left.  My place or yours, Ms. Heed?”

Talia rose, graceful as ever, and looked daggers at Bruce.  “Perhaps we'll decide in the car, to avoid unnecessary accompaniment.”

“Are you _seriously_ …?” he began.

Talia brushed past him, leaning close to whisper venomously, “She’s bold - I like that in a woman.  I may just _keep_ her.”

And heard Selina purr as she stalked by his other side, “Better step up your game, Brucie.  The way things look right now, I’d almost let her think I can be kept.”

They left him standing flat-footed and jaw-dropped as Selina linked her arm through Talia’s, and the pair of them swept out.  


	3. Chapter 3

Selina slid into the passenger side of Talia’s rental car still laughing at the expression on Bruce’s face.  Poor man, he must’ve never guessed that _both_ of the women he loved happened to enjoy a little flirtation on the distaff side.  He really should’ve known that about Selina herself; she certainly hadn’t made a secret of it, and he’d _met_ Holly.  

But Talia?  The assassin played her cards much too close to her chest, and Selina still wasn’t sure if she did this often or had just decided it was the best way to show Bruce he couldn’t keep them both waiting in the wings.  That didn’t matter to Selina. She still loved Bruce, but it was possible to love a man and acknowledge his flaws. And she damn sure wasn’t going to make an effort to be monogamous when he wasn’t. Sauce for the gander was as good for the goose, and gorgeous long-legged assassins with expensive tastes could be as much fun for the Cat as the Bat.

“Your place or mine?” Selina asked lightly.

“Mine.  I’m staying in the Diamond District Hyatt,” Talia said.  She glanced out to make sure Bruce hadn’t followed them, and put her seatbelt on.  She paused, and cut a venomous glare at Selina before taking off her remaining earring and tossing it into Selina’s lap.  “You may as well have the pair,” she snapped.

“Oh come on,” Selina sighed, taking its match from her purse and holding them both out.  She'd taken it off with her teeth, and felt justifiably proud that their necking distracted Talia so much. “I was going to give it back - I just wanted to see if I could get it off without you noticing.  I can’t help that.”

“You could if you truly wanted to, but you enjoy being vexing,” Talia observed, taking both earrings and dropping them into the center console, then putting the car in drive.

Selina didn’t want this to turn into hate sex, so she turned sideways as much as her seat belt would allow and looked winsomely at Talia.  “Really? I bet you could sit with your back to a door if you tried. Or maybe walk into a room and not size up everyone there as potential opponents.”

Talia scoffed, still watching the rearview mirror for whatever ostentatious Wayne vehicle Bruce was driving.  “I never let down my guard.”

“You think there’s anyone in this town you need to worry about?” Selina asked incredulously.  “Everything I’ve heard about you says you’re the one they should be watching out for. No, you were _trained_ as an assassin, one of the best on the planet.  You don’t get to that level and then just _stop_ being what you are.”

She looked thoughtful.  “And you are possibly the most talented thief alive.  I suppose it _is_ unfair to ask you to restrain yourself.”

Despite the edge of disdain in the words, Selina grinned.  “Don’t worry, I have no intention of _actually_ taking anything you don’t want me to have.”

“Is the endless flirtation also a professional skill?” Talia asked, but her lips had curved up in a slight smile.

“Same way the constant veiled threats are,” Selina laughed.  “I like that Hyatt. The windows open. A lot of hotels these days, they seal them shut.”

“I took the penthouse suite,” Talia told her.  

Selina had been in that particular suite several times.  Most memorably, the curator of the museum’s Egyptian collection had met someone there to buy some stolen antiquities once, and had been enraged to find the 22nd dynasty statue of Bastet missing not an hour after he purchased it.  All she said, though, was, “Nice. It has a jacuzzi. We might as well go the whole decadent route.”

“I already requested champagne and caviar for the evening,” Talia said, smiling a little.

And knowing her, both would be the level of quality Selina was used to from various high-class functions.  She liked good champagne, but really, a glass of California chardonnay while curled up on her sofa with a good book was just as enjoyable.  Pretentious trappings weren’t necessary for her to enjoy herself. Or someone else.

She let Talia lead the way, dropping the car at the valet stand, taking the elevator to the top floor, and letting them both into the suite with her keycard.  There was no need for small talk, they both knew why they were here tonight, and when Selina stepped inside, she paused only long enough to kick off her heels and ask, “You want a drink first?”

“No, the champagne can wait,” Talia said, her voice husky.

It was all impatience from the door to the king-sized bed, unsnapped bras and rucked-up skirts and kisses with teeth.  Selina had Talia’s number already; she was dominant and controlling, but arrogant enough to make sure she was damn _good_ at it.  So Selina let her have her way, for now, running her hands through Talia’s long dark hair, its texture heavy and soft like good silk.  

Maybe she thought she was winning some kind of dominance contest here, by topping first, but Selina had no objections to being pampered.  Even the hint of threat in the kisses down her neck, love-bites that would become bruises tomorrow, was delicious in the moment.

And poor Bruce would be so _very_ flustered by them later.

Selina purred encouragement as Talia dragged the neckline of her dress down, nipping at her throat with a growl.  “Go on and leave your mark,” Selina laughed, carding her fingers through Talia’s hair again. “Sign your name on my thigh if you want, just make sure it’s not _him_ you’re thinking about when you get down there…”

“You talk too much,” Talia muttered with the ghost of a chuckle, and silenced her with hungry lips at her breast.  Selina was more than happy to shut up, lie back, and enjoy it.

Especially since Talia did, in fact, know exactly how to use that wicked tongue for something more than threats and insults.  Selina caught her breath, arched her back, and let go of everything except savoring the moment.

 

…

 

Some time later, with satisfaction settling into Selina’s every nerve, Talia propped herself up on one arm and smirked triumphantly at her.  “Tell me, Cat. Do you speak French to _him_ in bed, too?”  She spoke in that language, her accent flawless.

Selina raised one eyebrow.  She _did_ tend to lapse into French, the legacy of an ex-lover in Paris who’d been _very_ good, and now the highest praises falling from her lips ended up in that language.  But Talia was being competitive, and she should’ve been secure enough in her considerable talents not to need the comparison.

It wasn’t a matter of who was _better_ , anyway.  Specific skills could be taught.  Selina only went to bed with someone if she wanted to have sex with _that person_ , for themselves.  Yes, she’d come here tonight partly to shock the hell out of Bruce, but Talia was gorgeous enough that she’d want her anyway.

So all she said was, “Look, do you want to just call him over?  Because I’m down for that, too.”

That reaction surprised Talia, and she sat all the way up, tucking her disheveled hair behind her ears.  Selina saw a hint of vulnerability in the gesture, the tiniest gap in the assassin’s armor, and made note of it for later.  Talia said a trifle flatly, “If I wanted him here, I would have left with him.”

“Then stop making it about him,” Selina purred, sitting up too.  She curled into Talia, arms around her waist, peppering her neck and shoulder with tender little kisses.  The stiffness of surprise began to melt a little into relaxation, which was encouraging. Selina had to get around that haughty reserve somehow, and kept her voice low and cajoling.  “I don’t want him here tonight, either. It could be fun, if you want to try that someday. But for tonight, I want _this_.  Just us girls.”

Talia ran a possessive hand down her spine, and murmured thoughtfully, “We both deserve some delights of our own.”

“Agreed.  You are _definitely_ someone I’d be interested in, even if I’d never met him.”  She couldn’t help preening under the praise, and Selina smiled against her neck.  

Then she nuzzled up to the ticklish spot behind Talia’s ear, and breathed, “Besides, no matter what happens later, tonight I intend to find out if you taste as good as you look.”

That earned her a chuckle, which shaded into a quiet gasp as Selina nibbled her neck.  Oh yes, turning the tables was going to be just wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

Talia stretched languidly, her cheek against the pillow, her body singing with satisfaction.  The Cat was as good as her word, and the last few hours had been full of delights. There were certainly advantages to bedding women, versus men.

“I’m gonna have to learn some Arabic, but I figure I should take that as a compliment?” Selina purred, her smile evident in her voice even before Talia opened her eyes.

Reflecting on what she’d moaned at the height of pleasure, Talia curved her lips in a smile.  “You might have to learn Cantonese, too. Yes, Cat, you have a right to your pride. _C’est magnifique._ ”

Selina chuckled contentedly, lying beside her, and reached out to stroke her rumpled hair.  Talia reflected that few men understood just how lovely that felt, having one’s hair played with.  Selina lifted the tousled mass of brunette waves, letting the cooler air of the room reach the back of Talia’s neck, and combed her fingers through gently.  Talia gave a decidedly feline purr, her eyes drifting closed.

“I love long hair, but it’s just too damn hot in the summer,” the Cat murmured, and snuggled up to her side.  Talia nodded agreement, and savored the closeness. She would never admit it aloud, but she adored being wrapped up in someone else like this.  Turning on her side, she twined herself around Selina with a contented sigh.

All of which was delightful, until Selina slid her arm under the pillow and stopped with a perplexed expression.  “Really? You actually sleep with a knife under your pillow?” she asked.

Talia kissed her brow, too sated to take umbrage at her disbelief.  “Knife under the pillow, gun in the nightstand, and my sword between the mattress and the boxspring,” she informed the Cat.  “Only when I travel. At home, I have more weapons to hand.”

Selina went silent for a few long minutes, but didn’t pull away.  “Do you really wake up needing to defend yourself _that_ often, or is it just force of habit?”

“Both,” Talia replied, her tone making it clear that further inquiry was unwelcome.

The Cat made a noncommittal sound, and wrapped her arm around Talia’s waist affectionately.  “Well, in the interest of professional accountability…” she trailed off, then reached under her own pillow and brought out a familiar diamond navel ring. “This shouldn't count, since you were thoroughly distracted.”

Talia blinked, thought about scolding her, and just sighed. “So long as you give it back, I do not care,” she finally said. “Though I could have _sworn_ I knew very well where your hands were the entire time.”

Selina chuckled richly. “I told you.  I’m good at this.”

“Yes, you are,” Talia murmured, meaning more than the theft.

The Cat purred under the praise, then said musingly, “At least Gotham should be safe enough, tonight.  Batman’s probably lurking on a rooftop somewhere nearby, dying of jealousy.”

“Now who’s making it all about _him_?” Talia chuckled drowsily.  

Selina’s ribs shook slightly with laughter.  “I thought I did a damn good job of making the last hour or so all about _you_.”

“You very much did,” Talia told her, and the Cat leaned over to kiss her affectionately.

 

…

 

Somewhere in the small hours, Talia woke to a slight weight falling across her shoulder.  She and Selina had shifted as they slept, until Talia lay on her side facing the edge of the bed, and Selina curled up to her back.  She was too much an assassin, even in this city, to sleep with her back to the door.

When whatever it was touched her, Talia came awake all at once.  She felt pressure down her side and over her hip, and rolling out from under it also let her reach beneath the mattress for the sword.  She swung around, blade at the ready, and heard Selina yelp in shock as it passed over her, aimed unerringly at the thing that had just run across both of them.

At the end of the bed, an ordinary-looking black cat blinked green eyes at her, flicked its tail, and stretched its neck to sniff at the point of the sword.  Talia narrowed her eyes. “We are on the fortieth floor. _How_ did a cat find its way in here?”

Selina sat up carefully, leaning away from the sword as Talia set it down.  “First off, if we do this on the regular, we need to have a _serious_ talk about which edged weapons are appropriate to swing over my damn head at … three-thirty in the morning.  Secondly, I’m _Catwoman_.  And that’s my best girl.  C’mere, Miss Kitty.”

She proceeded to make a low chirruping noise in her throat, very much like a cat herself, and the little black cat strutted up to her, purring noisily.  Selina gathered the cat close and kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, sweetheart, the big bad assassin didn’t mean to scare you,” she said softly, and then purred back as the cat kneaded the blankets.

Talia just stared.  “I’ll grant that sudden feline intrusions are to be expected in your company.  But this begs the question: why ‘Miss Kitty’, of all the names you could have chosen?”

Selina rubbed her cheek against the cat’s.  “Miss Kitty isn’t her name. It’s just what I call her.  For all I know, her name might be Freyja, or Yaoji, or even Bastet.  She answers to Miss Kitty, and that’s good enough for us.”

The cat looked up at Talia and closed her eyes in a self-satisfied manner. She shook her head … and a chill ran down her spine.

The air was cooler than it should have been, and the cat had to have gotten in _somehow_. Which meant a window was open, and _someone_ had to have opened it.

Talia whirled, sword in hand, but even as she turned she knew who it had to be.  Only one person in Gotham could get the drop on her. She narrowed her eyes at the deeper shadow lurking in the corner by the window, and lowered the sword, saying through gritted teeth, “Hello, Beloved.”

“I’m disappointed that it took you so long to realize someone else was here,” he replied, in the Bat’s gravelly voice.

“Cut her some slack, she came eight times tonight,” Selina said, sounding bored.  “Also, how long have you been there, you perv? Did you enjoy the show?”

Talia rather enjoyed the spectacle of seeing _Batman_ completely flustered.  “I didn’t … I just left rounds.  I didn’t think you’d _actually…_ ”

“You didn’t think I’d actually fuck your other woman?” Talia said dangerously, baring her teeth in a smile. She leaned back, letting the sheet slip down her body, wanting him to see her thoroughly satisfied.

Selina leaned into her, laughing, and kissed Talia’s shoulder.  “Bruce, you really should’ve known that _I_ would.  I can’t even be angry at you, though, she’s amazing.”

Talia smiled more genuinely.  “Why thank you, darling, you’re quite spectacular yourself.”

The Cat smirked.  “Come to my place next time.  I own a Hitachi. I’ll make you think you’ve seen God.”

“ _Next_ _time…_?” Bruce exclaimed, and they both glared haughtily at him.

Talia lifted her chin arrogantly.  “Yes, you have competition, Beloved.  See that you’re worthy of it. And if you had no pressing reason to disturb us, you ought to leave before you’re embarrassed.”

“We never did get around to the champagne,” Selina observed. “Not that I care, you’re more intoxicating anyway.  And I’d rather have you.”

Talia smiled at her for that obvious flattery, and Bruce took that opportunity to disappear in typical Bat-fashion.

Miss Kitty, having been shamefully ignored for several minutes, had curled up on a down-stuffed pillow and started purring contentedly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, commenting, bookmarking, and sending kudos. This one was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it as well.

The champagne had still been chilled enough, so they’d indulged - and actually _talked_ , which Selina thought would’ve horrified Bruce more than the sex.  Talia was _very_ evasive about anything personal, but Selina eventually managed to pry out of her that Bruce had been her first love.  She seemed more impressed by his legend than Selina herself was; the Cat loved the broken, sometimes self-defeating man who still tried so damn hard to save everyone else.  Talia had fallen in love with a Batman who appeared to be in control of his destiny. She knew better now, of course, and still loved him - Talia was a true romantic, something she wanted to keep hidden, but it showed when she spoke of him.

Selina shared a few of her own recollections, calculated to amuse the assassin instead of making her jealous.  Getting her to laugh went a long way toward breaking down that impenetrable reserve, and Selina had the feeling that very few people were allowed past that aloof barrier.

And to her own surprise, she realized she _liked_ Talia.  It helped that Miss Kitty curled up in her lap, and the assassin scritched her ears absently while they talked.  All joking aside, Selina trusted the cat’s character assessments, and if Miss Kitty liked Talia well enough to drowse in her lap, then she was probably trustworthy despite the circumstances.

Once they’d gotten to where they could use Bruce’s name and not make each other flinch, Selina had polished off her glass of champagne and set it aside.  “So, we have an agreement? We’re not going to give in to the stereotype and fight over a man, even if he _is_ the Batman?”

“No,” Talia chuckled.  “I do not intend to stand idly by and let him sleep with every woman he meets, as he sometimes seems determined to do.  But _you_ … I cannot fault him for you.”

“Why thank you, you’re entirely too kind,” Selina purred with a mischievous smile.  “If he gets on your nerves, come to me, we’ll make him suffer. I have a place on Park Row.  I’m sure you can find it.”

“Oh, I certainly can,” Talia replied, and set her own glass aside.  “I do a great deal of traveling, but I’m currently based in London. In fact I need to catch a flight tomorrow morning at nine.”

“London?  Hmm. There are some crown jewels there I’ve had my eye on,” Selina replied with a smirk.  

Talia rolled her eyes.  “Do not even _try_.  I won’t be responsible for an international incident.”

Selina ran a hand down Miss Kitty’s back, and the cat stood up to stretch, conveniently moving so Selina could glide into the assassin’s lap.  “You do realize telling me not to do something is a challenge I can’t resist, right?”

“Then if you come to London, I’ll have to keep you _thoroughly_ distracted,” Talia chuckled, and kissed her.  That effectively ended the talk for a while.

 

…

 

The next morning Selina woke at an entirely unwelcome hour, with Miss Kitty curled up on her hip and purring.  The bed beside her was empty, but still warm, and when she blinked herself awake she could hear Talia packing. Selina yawned and rolled over, stretching, the cat hopping off her side as she did.  “How do you get a gun, a knife, and a sword through the TSA?” she asked aloud. “Especially being Arabic?”

Talia laughed.  “Two guns, six knives, and a sword, actually.  I do not relish their brand of _special treatment_ , so I do not fly commercial.  I’m catching a helicopter to a private airfield, where I will take a personal jet to London.”

Selina sat up and looked at her, tilting her head curiously.  Despite the laugh, that haughty reserve was back, and she _despised_ distant formality.  Especially from someone she’d made love with so enthusiastically the previous night.

To her own surprise, it had been more than lust, real affection blooming for this dangerous and fascinating woman.  The Cat was arrogant enough to assume Talia felt the same for her. Despite what they’d promised, Bruce was going to be a complication.  Bruce was _always_ a complication, even before Selina decided to seduce the other woman he loved.  Talia was a real challenge, an intriguing puzzle in and of herself; she kept her heart and mind behind an intricate lock that tantalized the thief in Selina with its complexity.  They could sort out particulars later, maybe even let Bruce in on a little time-sharing, or just let him watch. It’d serve him right.

What she absolutely didn’t want was to watch Talia close herself off like this, armoring up to hide any real intimacy between them.  So when the assassin stepped close to the bed, picking up her earrings, Selina caught her hand gently. “Hey. C’mere,” she said softly.

As the assassin turned toward her, Selina rose up on her knees and laced her hands at the back of Talia’s neck.  And kissed her, softly, slowly, thoroughly, not the impassioned lust of last night. This was more gentle, more honest, she closed her eyes and kissed Talia like she was a long-lost lover.

And after a fraction of a second’s hesitation, Talia buried her hands in Selina’s hair and returned the kiss in the same spirit, full of promise, sweeter than mere lust.  “I do have to go,” she murmured, sounding regretful.

Selina smiled against her lips, and leaned up further to kiss her brow.  “I know. I just want you to think of me on the plane, that’s all.”

“I’m going to _sleep_ on the plane, since I did not do very much of that last night,” Talia said with a throaty chuckle.  She stepped back, considering Selina with fond eyes, and then shook her head. “You are impossible.”

“I get that a lot,” Selina replied cheekily, but Talia took the little notepad off the nightstand and wrote down an address.  

She gave it to Selina with another quick kiss on the thief’s cheek.  “Should you find yourself in London, come see me _before_ you try to steal the crown jewels.”

“Gladly,” Selina purred, and curled back up as she left.  She’d need to leave the room herself before check-out time, but there was plenty of time to savor her triumph.

 

…

 

Talking about jewels made her want to steal a few, so Selina broke into the Art Museum that night and went shopping.  Her whimsy always got her in trouble, trying to pull off a job like this with no planning or preparation, and she’d just decided on a luminous emerald pendant when she felt the air currents change as someone opened a door elsewhere on the floor.

With the pendant stuffed into her bag, she raced for the rooftops, hearing familiar boots following her.  Batman and Robin, of course, she’d been entirely too careless, but Selina couldn’t help laughing to herself.  It was a good night for a run.

They were catching up on her, chasing across the buildings downtown, and Selina paused on the edge of one rooftop, her grin daring them to approach.  Bruce was in the lead, scowling, always so damned serious. Selina laughed and turned, her whip flashing out to let her swing across the broad gap between roofs.

She landed and turned back, seeing Bruce leap to the parapet, and as he locked eyes with her she held up two fingers forked in a V over her mouth, flicking her tongue between them.  Just a little reminder of what she’d spent most of _last_ night doing with _his_ other love.  

The shock of the reminder made him actually _miss his leap_ , and Selina laughed aloud as he had to fire the grapnel to save himself.  It also bought her precious time to make her escape.

Somewhere behind her she could faintly hear Robin asking, “What did she mean by _that_?”

And Batman answering gruffly, “I’ll tell you when you’re twenty.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right, this is the real final chapter.

For once, Clark Kent was waiting for his wife, instead of Lois making excuses for him being late.  They had plenty of time to find their seats before the opera began…

A familiar face in the crowd caught his eye, and he looked down at his libretto to keep her from spotting him.  Only once she’d passed did he look up again, frowning worriedly. Clark watched as she headed up the stairs to the box seats, and took out his phone.  Dialing a number few people had, he waited for the line to connect and asked, “Bruce, why didn’t you tell me you were in town?”

“I’m not,” came the brusque reply.  “I’m in Gotham. I just stepped out of a business dinner to take this call.  What made a journalist of your acumen so sure I was there?”

Clark narrowed his gaze, following the woman he’d spotted.  “Because Talia al Ghul just walked past me at the opera house.  If she’s not here with you, what’s she doing in my city?”

“It’s likely recreational.  She enjoys opera, and Metropolis has one of the top opera houses in the country,” Bruce said flatly.

Scoffing, Clark asked, “Most people don’t wear a gun and three knives to the opera.”

“Talia doesn’t go unarmed, anywhere,” Bruce replied.  A pause, and he asked with some concern, “How did you know she was armed?”

Clark glanced around to make sure no one was listening, and spotted Lois approaching.  He lowered his voice to answer, “X-ray vision, of course.”

Bruce made an irritated sound.  “X-ray vision? Why don’t you describe her lingerie, too?”

Flustered, Clark said, “I don’t use it for _that_!  Bruce, give me _some_ credit.”

Lois smirked at his tone, and whispered, “I was gonna tell you to call him.  I just saw his girlfriend checking her makeup in the ladies’ room.”

“I saw her too,” Clark replied, ignoring Bruce’s grumbling.  Then he looked at Lois, puzzled. “You came from the opposite direction as Talia, though.”

“Talia?” Lois said, arching a brow.  “I just saw _Selina_.  Uh-oh … where’s Bruce?”

“In Gotham,” Clark told her, and returned his attention to the phone.  “Bruce, they’re _both_ here.  What’s going on?”

“It’s recreational,” he repeated.

“Both of the women you’re dating - both of the _important_ ones, since you have several others you’ve gone out with - are in _my_ city, at the same time, and one of them is armed to the teeth,” Clark said sternly.  “They both also happen to be at the same opera where I’m taking my wife out on one of the few occasions Lois can be persuaded to forget about work for a night.  You understand my concern, I hope.”

Lois just muttered, “Who’s her tailor?  I want to know how you hide weapons in an evening gown.”

“I’m not encouraging you,” Clark whispered.

Bruce heaved a sigh.  “Clark. They’re not going to ruin your date as long as you don’t ruin theirs.”

He stared at the phone for a second, then asked, “Wait, _what_?”

“Keep up with the times, Smallville,” Bruce growled.  “Talia and Selina are dating each other now. Go ahead and laugh.”

Lois, who was standing close enough to hear him, did that for Clark.  “Serves you right, you two-timing jerk,” she said, leaning toward the phone.

“Lois!” Clark scolded.

“What?  Good for them.  Maybe they’ll keep each other busy enough that we won’t have to deal with a crime wave headed this way,” she replied.

Clark shook his head, and was about to make another comment to Bruce, but he’d hung up, and Clark put the phone away.  “I feel sorry for him,” he said.

“Yeah?  Why?” Lois asked testily.

“He does love both of them.  But he couldn’t make a commitment to either, so he lost them both.  And I don’t think they’re going to let him forget it.” Even as he spoke, he slipped an arm around his wife’s waist.

“He did this to himself,” she replied with a shrug, leaning into him.  “You had the right idea, Smallville. If you love someone, _tell her_.  And put a ring on it.”

“That’s a little more difficult for someone who’s in love with two people,” Clark replied.

Lois arched an eyebrow at him.  “Remember who you’re talking to, Clark.  Half this city still assumes I’m seeing Superman on the side, and you’re okay with it.  Bruce could’ve worked out a time-share or something. But he had to be all ‘no love only justice’ and now they’re here and he’s not.  More power to ‘em.”

There really was nothing else to say to that, though Clark had the feeling the situation wasn’t entirely resolved.

 

…

 

Bruce, as always, lost himself in the work.  He came home from patrol, showered, ate dinner while Alfred stitched up the new cut along his shoulder, and then headed upstairs, ignoring Alfred’s pointed remarks about getting some _real_ sleep.  He’d functioned on three to four hours per day before.  Getting by on two was possible.

Perhaps because he was tired, he actually stepped into the master bedroom before realizing it was occupied.  For a moment, he could only stare at the huge four-poster bed.

And the two women lying on it.

Selina stretched out, purring, and gave him her most wicked smile as Talia ran her fingertips lightly up and down Selina’s flank.  Both of them were dressed for an evening out, and he wondered if they’d gone to the opera or the symphony together again. “Hello, Beloved,” Talia murmured.

“What are you doing here?” he asked gruffly.

“Well, you have the biggest bed, and things can get a little _enthusiastic,_ ” Selina teased, mirth dancing in her eyes.  Talia cut her a look, and she amended, “We decided to be merciful, and invite you in.”

Talia was more somber, her gaze wary and almost predatory as she turned it on him.  Her voice was low and husky as she continued, “You haven’t been sleeping. _Someone_ ought to make sure you get some rest.”

“You’ll need it, if you’re gonna keep up with both of us,” Selina finished tauntingly.  And while Bruce stared, trying to decide if he was hallucinating or not, Selina turned and kissed the curve of Talia’s jaw.

Talia gave him a look full of challenge, then cupped Selina’s cheek and kissed her thoroughly.  Bruce heard the happy little hum she made when _he_ did that, and bristled with jealousy.  He just wasn’t sure which one to be jealous of, yet.

The ever-observant detective noticed every small detail. Talia’s hand gliding down to Selina’s waist, pulling her close.  The arch of Selina’s back as she turned toward her lover. Talia’s hair slipping down her shoulder to frame their faces, veiling the intensity of that kiss.  The passion was still written in the flex of Selina’s thighs, in Talia’s fingers tightening on her hip, in the way both of them moved to deepen the kiss.

And in Selina’s hand stretched out to him.  Beckoning.

Bruce walked to the bed like a man in a dream, and took Selina’s hand, still watching Talia kiss her like she was laying siege.  Selina tugged him closer, and Talia drew back, looking up at him fiercely.

Selina laughed softly, and kissed his knuckles, seeing the tension between them.  “Oh, great, I’m in bed with two pushy tops. This is gonna be a workout.”

“Are you complaining, Cat?” Talia said dangerously.  Her hand on Selina’s belly was possessive, and Bruce was reminded of a hawk mantling over prey.

“You have no right to jealousy,” Bruce said, still not sure how to feel about this.  “You stole her from me first.”

At that,  Selina slid out from under Talia’s hand and sat up at the head of the bed, glaring at them both.  “All right, you two,” she said, scolding. “This is supposed to be _fun_.  And as much fun as it might be to let you both get competitive over who can make me moan the loudest, it looks like you need a reminder: _no one owns me._  I am not something to steal.  So quit hackling at each other like a couple of junkyard dogs before you ruin the mood.”

Bruce could’ve warned her that comparing Talia to a dog was _definitely_ going to ruin the mood, but she found out swiftly enough.  “Mind your tongue,” she snapped. “Charming as you are, I have precious little tolerance for such disrespect.”

He could have warned Talia that telling Selina what to do was an equally bad idea, but she handled that for him.  Selina put a warning finger over Talia’s lips. “That’s not disrespect, sweetheart, it’s _irreverence_.  One of my most prized qualities.  I respect you just fine, and yeah, I’m sorry about the dog thing, I won’t use that analogy again.  But I don’t _revere_ you.  I’m not here for the Daughter of the Demon or the heap-big scary assassin.  I’m in bed with _you_ , Talia, not your legend.”

And Bruce had the shock of seeing Talia look utterly nonplussed.  He couldn’t enjoy it, though, because Selina poked him in the side.  “That goes double for you, Bat. Sometimes I think _you_ forget there’s a man under the cowl.”

With both of them set back on their heels, Selina crossed her arms and raised her chin defiantly.  “Now, are we gonna have a threesome, or are you two gonna keep posturing at each other? Because I can leave you to it.  I like a little possessiveness - I mean, who doesn’t? - but it’s possible to have too much of a good thing.”

Bruce saw the flicker of uncertainty in Talia’s eyes.  Pain, regret, the fear of loss. She hid it quickly, but that glimpse of vulnerability reassured him that this was more than some elaborate game.  She would never ask Selina to stay, though her gaze asked for precisely that. Her pride was too great to say it aloud, though to someone who could read her, Talia’s yearning was plain.

He caught her chin, gently, and made her look up at him.  “Talia. What do you want here?”

“ _You,_ ” she answered, her voice rough, a storm in her eyes.  “I still _love_ you, fool that I am.  Only … I love her, too.”

Selina glared at him, eyes like green ice, and Bruce knew that if he kept silent as he usually did on matters of the heart, she’d claw him for it.  Not to mention, Talia would never forgive him, and he missed her deeply. “I’ve always loved you,” he told Talia, and felt her melt into his touch.

“And I love both of you emotionally-constipated idiots,” Selina said, leaning back against the headboard with a smug smile.  “I also accept that I’m the only one here who’s whole and healthy enough to _say_ that without a dramatic fanfare.  God save me from epic romance, I don’t have the patience for this kind of thing.”

Bruce and Talia shared a look, full of mingled amusement and exasperation.  “She does rather have a way with words, does she not?” Talia said with a touch of mirth.

“I can’t say she’s wrong,” he admitted.

“Because I’m never wrong,” Selina laughed.  “Come to bed, Bruce. You’re swaying on your feet.  Just to sleep, tonight, and we’ll sort out the sex later on.”

With that, they both caught his hands and tugged him down.  Bruce had wanted nothing more than the oblivion of sleep tonight; finding it with the two women he loved most sharing his bed was an unexpected blessing.

Of course, he _meant_ to simply sleep, he wagered Selina meant what she’d said, and he suspected Talia was a bit relieved at the idea of putting off complications for later.  But when Selina shimmied out of the dress she’d worn, opting to sleep in the slip under it, he and Talia both gave a possessive little growl.

And then looked at each other, surprised.  It must have been the exhaustion that let Bruce say aloud, “I never even knew you were interested in women.”

“I pity any woman who is not,” Talia replied.  “Women are an especial delight. Not that men are any less so, but you are often infuriating as well.”

“You tell me every time you see me how obnoxious I am,” Selina chuckled.

“Yes, but that is intrinsic to _you_ , not because you are a woman,” Talia informed her.  And unzipped her own dress, conscious of Selina and Bruce both watching her intently.

He had never forgotten how beautiful they both were; either of them was stunning enough to render a man speechless.   _Both_ of them, though … Bruce swallowed, and knew the boxers he’d worn to bed weren’t hiding his interest at all.

“Okay, so maybe we’ll get the sex sorted out tonight, too,” Selina laughed, and kissed his cheek.  

“At least we’ll know he will actually _sleep_ , for once,” Talia said, and leaned in to kiss him.

 

…

 

Hours later, Bruce woke to the feel of tiny paws on his uninjured shoulder.  He groaned, and Miss Kitty walked across his face, settling down on the pillow above his head.  Her tail flicked against the back of his neck, and nestled in his arms, Talia gave a wordless mutter of complaint as the cat nosed her forehead.  Selina, lying snuggled up to Talia, just purred, and the cat purred in sync with her. Bruce had managed to stretch enough to put his arm around both women, and Selina’s purring sounded utterly self-satisfied.

“You could be less smug about it,” Talia murmured, not opening her eyes.

“Seconded,” Bruce said, though he chuckled.  

“Why, when I get to keep you both?” Selina replied softly.

There was no arguing that, so instead Talia shifted slightly and said, “At least convince your feline that fur hats are not in fashion this year.”

As Selina coaxed Miss Kitty down to curl up on her hip, Bruce sighed, and it took him a moment to identify what he felt as contentment - an emotion echoed by both women.  Selina was purring, of course, and it had been a long time since he’d seen Talia this relaxed. Strange that all of them should find such happiness here, together.

Had he ever felt like this before?  Loving and loved, known to the bottom of his soul, and included in the playful, tender love between Selina and Talia, instead of excluded by it.  He truly was the luckiest man alive, and Bruce resolved to do everything he could to make sure things stayed like this. He owed it to them both.

For once in his life, everything he needed was within reach.


End file.
